


No Frosty

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [525]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Sterek, Snow, but not much snow, please read top note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/21/20: “pinch, town, jolly”Theme Week: WinterI wrote this imagining Stiles and Derek as kids--without writing any indication that they're kids. So please imagine that Stiles is a kid and Derek's only a few years older.For anyone who doesn't know, Derek quotes from the Christmas carol,Deck the Hallsand the title refers to another carol,Frosty the Snowman,because not enough snow fell to build one.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [525]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	No Frosty

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/21/20: “pinch, town, jolly”
> 
> Theme Week: Winter
> 
> I wrote this imagining Stiles and Derek as kids--without writing any indication that they're kids. So please imagine that Stiles is a kid and Derek's only a few years older.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, Derek quotes from the Christmas carol, _Deck the Halls_ and the title refers to another carol, _Frosty the Snowman,_ because not enough snow fell to build one.

Stiles wanted to make a snowman but there wasn’t even enough snow to make a snowbaby.

“But if we make a little snowball and then roll it and roll it through the snow it’ll get bigger and bigger...”

“Stiles, even if we rolled the little snowball through the whole town—”

Stiles’s face got that pinchy look, like he was going to throw a tantrum.

“Der-rek!” he whined.

“’Tis the season to be jolly,’ Stiles,” Derek said, really glad he’d remembered the song. “You gotta be jolly.”

Stiles knew Derek was right. He needed to do what the Christmas carol said.


End file.
